empyrion_galactic_survivalfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha 7.1.0 1319
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 7.1.0 Build 1319 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 31.10.2017 veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich um das erste umfangreiche Content-Update nach dem erst 12 Tage alten Major Release Alpha 7.0.0. Changelog Added New Tutorial: * We replaced the old tutorial with a completely new tutorial * You will start the new Tutorial in an Orbital Station Additions: * Added Tool Turret for HV and CV: Repair, Deconstruct, Disassemble * Added new planetary terrain for Oscutune (NewOcean): water planet with deep oceans and abysses Improved Creative Tools: * Improved replace texture / color tool: you can now replace colors/textures via selection box * Added fill button for selection box: you can select an area and fill it with the currently selected block Visuals: * Added Depth of Field (DoF) screen effect (can be switched off in Video Options) * Reduced tiling of foam at lake shores * Improved selection box: smoother movement of selection box * Updated grass terrain texture on Akua Gameplay: * Multiplayer: Turrets that are placed below terrain level do not shoot anymore > fixes exploit with turrets hiding below terrain (can be switched on/off in dedicated.yaml via "TurretUndergroundCheck" > per default: disabled). * AntigriefdistancePvP is overwritten by AntigriefdistanceOres: if a resource deposit is placed very close to a POI within an anti-grief distance, it is now still possible to mine the ores * Drones/Planet Vessel ignore player bases if owner is not available (base idle) * All terrain placeables (Oxygen Generators, Water Generator etc) now accept Bio Fuel and Fusion Cell * Small Oxygenbottles are not used with "Autofill" anymore * Reduced warning distance if CV/SV is not allowed from 1500m to 800m Updated Playfield.yaml: * Resources are now buried less deep on all playfields * Updated SpecialEffectsLocal and SpecialEffectsGlobal to new heightmap planets (Scenario Creators: if you are using heightmap planets you might want to update these changes) * Updated deco on Omicron Optimizations: * Optimized structures when placing new blocks > for large structures it lagged a lot before * We made an optimization regarding stuttering and RAM consumption when entering a new world for the first time * Major speed improvement when opening Statistics page of Control Panel inside of large structures Added new Stock Blueprints: * Added new stock prefab BA Tier 4a: thanks to Kieve * Added new stock prefab BA Tier 3a: thanks to Neurosol Improved Presentation of Armor Stats: * Added better names for Armor Stats that explain better the different properties * Replaced Degradation Rate with Speed Factor in Locker Window Stats and some other re-arrangements * DegradationFactor for armor not used anymore Changes: * Added possibility to block planet-access for SV (can be configured in playfield.yaml): AllowSV: false * Added console command 'undock' to emergency undock a SV or HV that got lost due to undock problems. * When teleporting using the debug window and you are in a ship, the ship now gets teleported, too * Now allowing user to choose above recommended Texture and Character Texture resolution: Presets still default to Recommended Resolution for Players RAM and VRAM * Updated console cmd: instead of "deco refresh" > "deco r" * Updated Localization.csv: DE, FR, RU, PORT(br), CHS, POL * Enhanced PDA: Chapters can now have a "NoSkip" flag in yaml file to suppress the Skip button in the Briefing window * Added NewTemperate500 (with regeneration of POIs enabled) to Dedi Server Folder "Terrains" * Added dll versions for all xml terrains that are distributed with the game * Added AllowCV + AllowSV as examples to Example playfield. GUI Update: * Added icons instead of labels to build settings window selection tools * Added beam angle to spotlight preview icons to show where they are pointing to Updated Models: * Updated model for following deco plants ** Alien Plant Tube ** plant that produces Alien Plasma ** Alien Thorn Plant (thorn can now be removed) ** Ahax plant (glowing tentacles, tentacles get removed on lower growth stages) ** Alien Worm Plant (Alien Honey) ** Alien Plant Reef ** Alien Spike Lemon ** Spiky Mushroom Bug Fixes: * Fixed: Mouse sometimes makes a "sudden jump" placing 2 or more blocks although only clicked once * Fixed: Configure circuit GUI cutting off signal lists. * Fixed: Opening the CP on the Signal logic tab can make the configure circuit list disappear until reopening the CP. * Fixed: Possible to have signal lists in the Configure circuit GUI overlap each other. * Fixed: Exception created when trying to add signals in a circuit * Fixed: When selecting an input signal of a circuit often a wrong line will be changed * Fixed: When mining with the 'Drill Turret' nothing was placed into the harvest box. * Fixed: Local Coop creates two save game folders when using a game name with blanks (e.g. "My Game") * Fixed: Possible to fly through freighters, Carrier and PVs with CV and SV * Fixed: Problem that sometimes it was not possible to join a server (fixed internal exception when loading map texture files to avoid problems like 'Access to the path denied' errors) * Fixed: Radiation of biome is not taken into account for the HUD display when inside structure (only global radiation of playfield is displayed in HUD) * Fixed: Wardrobe had a code lock but was not accessible * Fixed: Problem that it was not possible to lower Base deep into ground when spawning blueprint * Fixed: Terrain/LOD Exploit: hide turret in POI Lod filler terrain * Fixed: Problem that sometimes grass was not removed when drilling * Fixed: Setting number of ore deposits did not have an impact in SP * Fixed: Several errors linked to Block Combiner * Fixed: Resource Mouse-Over Localization on Map wrong * Fixed: Asteroid names not Localized on New Game and Map windows * Fixed: Problem that no NPC spawned on Oscutune (NewTemp2) on Island biome * Fixed: Problem with color replace (now it also works with colors that had no color applied) * Fixed: Problem that some windows and railing blocks did not correctly mirror (the ones with left, right version) * Fixed placement of blocks when targeting bigger models like turrets * Fixed: Looking at a Furnace shows "Press ... to use the Constructor" * Fixed: New splatmaps consuming massive RAM and FPS on first load * Fixed: Auto Miner can be placed below a deposit and works (now doesn't violate AntiGrief rules) * Fixed: Problem that on moon planets (NewMoon and NewMoon2) radiation was everywhere at 14.7 and not just in the lower areas * Fixed: NPC Otyugh could damage players through thin blocks. * Fixed: Pixie stalk taller than they should be. * Fixed: Problem that steel texture P1(4,6) was over bright * Fixed: Several internal errors * Fixed: Several typos in loca Quelle: Steam Empyrion News